Por un dia
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal va a visitar la casa de Turquia como muchas otras veces, pero esta vez apuesta algo, a veces no es bueno caer en el vicio de apostar


Anduvo por los pasillos del palacete que poseía el turco, buscando a este por las grandes habitaciones. Era demasiado grande para el gusto del portugués que siempre se pasaba los primeros minutos de su visita buscando al árabe por su casa.

-¿Por qué diablos tiene que tener la casa tan grande?-se preguntó a si mismo viendo que llevaba ya diez minutos buscando al turco y no lo encontraba.

Siguió andando por los pasillos hasta que se cansó y opto por la única opción que le quedaba, no le gustaba mucho y era más típica de su hermano España, pero era lo mejor. Ya estaba cansado de andar por la casa perdido.

-¡SADIQ ADNAN ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? –grito a pleno pulmón

En otra parte del palacete, se encontraba el turco fumando tranquilamente de su cachimba. Hacía rato que sabía que el portugués estaba en su casa, pero le divertía que el ibérico se pasara largos minutos buscándolo por su casa, no sabía cómo Paulo todavía no se sabía la distribución de la casa, si había venido muchas veces allí pero supuso que los ibéricos tenían un nivel de despiste en mayor o menor grado.

Escucho el grito del europeo y soltó una risotada, era tan divertido eso que le daba pena que fuera a terminar pronto, porque el grito sonó cerca de donde él estaba.

Paulo por fin entro en la habitación donde se encontraba el turco, había escuchado sus risas y entro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿te parecerá gracioso Otomano?-dijo Portugal poniéndose enfrente de él

-La verdad es que si-respondió con una sonrisa divertida el otro-venga siéntate aquí con….¿qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

El árabe miro la cicatriz que portaba el portugués en su ojo izquierdo, estaba seguro que la última vez que vino hace unos meses no la tenía.

-¿Esto?-se señala la cicatriz con la mano y se sienta a su lado como había empezado a indicar el turco-no es nada lo tengo de hace unos meses, ya no duele ni nada

Sadiq se quedó mirando la cicatriz y paso la mano con cuidado sobre ella, el portugués hizo una mueca de molestia pero nada más.

-Por eso no viniste la última vez ¿cierto?¿Quién te lo hizo?

-Si por eso no vine, me lo hicieron en un asalto al barco donde viajaba…

-Entiendo-murmuro mientras fumaba de nuevo de la cachimba

El portugués siempre iba a visitarlo después de sus viajes a Asia. Era una costumbre que había cogido después de sus muchas citas durante la reconquista que los ibéricos hicieron contra él.

Despues de ser echado de la península, Sadiq volvió a su casa en Estambul para disgusto de Paulo que ya no lo podría ver tan seguido. Así que el menor aprovechaba para visitar a su amigo.

Porque claro, para fastidio de Paulo, ambos seguían siendo solo amigos. Y es que el árabe poseía un harem para él solo, cosa que tampoco le hacía gracia al portugués. Paulo miro como el árabe se había quedado en silencio y fumaba de la cachimba con gesto pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas?

El turco se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar a su pregunta. Echo el humo al aire y dejo la manguera de la cachimba en su sitio y se tapó la cara, quedando totalmente oculto, lo que hizo que el portugués frunciera el ceño.

-Pensaba que no te pasarían esas cosas si te quedaras conmigo y fueras parte de mi harem privado

-La última vez que preguntaste te llevaste un codazo

-No llegas

-Puedo tirarte la cachimba a la cabeza perfectamente

-Me quieres demasiado para tirarme nada Paulo~

Paulo le tiro un cojín a la cara del mayor y miro a otro lado con la cara roja de vergüenza ante las risas del mas moreno de los dos.

-Venga, Portugal, te verías muy bien con uno de sus trajes que llevan en mi harem~

La cara de Paulo adquirió un tono rojizo por culpa de eso haciendo que mirara mal al musulmán.

-Ni en tus sueños Otomano

-Pau, sabes tan bien como yo que disfrutarías de todas las cosas que te hiciera cada día~

-Y-yo. Yo…¡déjame!

El mayor sonrió un poco con malicia, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea perfecta para que el ibérico se pusiera uno de esos trajes que, según Sadiq, le quedarían tan bien.

-Hagamos un juego

-¿Qué juego?-pregunto el menor levantando una ceja

-Si yo gano, cosa que no dudo, te pones uno de esos trajes y si pierdo me los pongo yo

Al ibérico se le ilumino la cara, le apetecía ver al árabe vestido con esas ropas tan provocativas, ojala fuera una cosa donde él pudiera ganar y así ver al turco vestido así.

-¿Qué juego es?

-Veamos quien excita primero al otro

A Paulo se le borro la sonrisa de golpe y se mordió un poco el labio. Él sabía que el turco era mucho mejor que él en ese juego.

-M-Mejor no juego…

-¿tienes miedo Pau?-le dijo sonriendo con burla

-No, solo es que no tengo ganas de jugar-murmuro cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

-Ese un soso y un aburrido Portugal~-chincho Sadiq sabiendo que al otro le molestaba eso

-¡No es verdad!-dijo el otro fulminándolo con la mirada-Solo es que me parece poco…interesante

-Pues aumentemos la apuesta, si yo gano además de ir vestido como si formaras parte de mi harem, por un día formaras parte de él-sonríe un lascivo con solo imaginárselo

-Pues si yo gano, no podrás usar el harem durante el tiempo que yo esté aquí, o sea, dos semanas.

-Hecho

Portugal sabía que tendría difícil ganar ese pequeño juego con el turco, pero debía intentarlo, tenía que ganarle por una vez.

-De acuerdo, empecemos

Sadiq se despojó de su sombrero y su máscara y dejo ver su cara al ibérico. Sonreía de manera extraña, como si fuera un león a punto de cazar a su presa. Paulo sintió un escalofrió por la espalda, en seguida se arrepintió de haber hecho esa apuesta con el otro.

Se acercó al ibérico y le mordió la yugular. Este se sonrojo y se mordió el labio. El turco empezaba fuerte, había ido directamente a donde el portugués era más sensible.

-N-No seas tramposo…

-No he hecho trampas, solo intento ganar Portugal

Paulo frunció el ceño con las mejillas sonrojadas y llevo la mano directamente al rizo del mayor y tiro de él.

Sadiq ahogo un jadeo como pudo y miro al portugués que había puesto una sonrisa descarada en su cara. El árabe se puso serio y lamio la yugular a la vez que sus manos se metían por la camisa del menor y acaricia los pezones con provocación.

Pau miro al suelo aguantando los gemidos que se formaban en su garganta. Apretó los puños y mordió la mejillas del otro.

Así siguieron dándose mordiscos, lamidas y besos por todas partes del cuerpo, intentando que el otro gimiera antes que el otro, pero hasta ahora solo habían soltado suaves jadeos, suspiros y algunos gruñidos para que el otro parara por esa zona.

Sadiq decidió que lo haría gemir si o si en su siguiente movimiento y que el portugués no lo iba a acallar de ninguna forma. Agarro Lisboa y la movió con provocación y cuando el otro fue a morderse el labio, el árabe le beso, lo que hizo que un suave gemido chocara contra los labios del mayor.

Paulo se separó en seguida y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse de la sala. Pero el turco lo cogió del pie y lo tiro al suelo, menos mal que la sala tenía una mullida alfombra.

-¿Dónde vas, Portugal?-le pregunto con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios

-A-Acabo de recordar que tengo una cosa que hacer

-Pues cancélala porque hoy eres mío Paulo Da Silva, eres parte de mi harem

Portugal le dirigió una mirada de resignación a Sadiq y suspiro, le tocaba pagar su parte del trato.

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" pensó Paulo para darse ánimos para un día que sabía que sería muy largo

Sadiq se levantó y lo cogió de la muñeca saliendo de la habitación y tirando de él para que hiciera lo mismo. Paulo lo siguió obligado por los pasillos del palacete preguntándose hacia donde se dirigirían.

Despues de unos minutos andando por los pasillos, perdiendo la poca orientación que tenía el ibérico en la casa del mayor, llegaron a un pequeño salón con un armario en el fondo. El árabe cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue hasta el armario dejando al menor en medio de la sala.

-Desvístete

El menor obedeció y se fue quitando la ropa mientras observaba al otro que parecía estar escogiendo la ropa para él. Cuando se quedó solo con la ropa interior se dedicó a mirar la estancia con curiosidad, aunque llevaba viniendo algunos años a la casa del Imperio Otomano no conocía apenas la casa, el otro decía que era debido al despiste que el menor tenia pero también era que había visitado pocas habitaciones, la que más frecuentaba era….un sonrojo se instauro en la cara del portugués al pensar en la habitación donde siempre acababa en algún momento de su visita.

El mayor estuvo buscando que ropa le podía a dar a Paulo mirando de reojo como se desnudaba, no podía esperar a llevárselo a su habitación y hacerlo estremecer como siempre hacia cada vez que lo acariciaba y oírle jadear y gemir cuando ponía la cara de uke que el menor ponía en esas ocasiones.

Al fin se decidió por unos pantalones anchos y finos, que además eran un poco transparentes lo justo para ver algo pero dejar volar la imaginación. Se acercó al menor y se los tendió para que se los pusiera.

Portugal se los puso y le miro cruzándose de brazos. La tela era fina y dejaba ver más de lo que le gustaba al ibero, además de que el musulmán ni siquiera le había dado un chaleco o algo para la tapar la zona del pecho. No le gustaba estar así, le resultaba incómodo y más si el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba abajo como si fuera a devorarlo de un momento a otro.

Sadiq se acercó y le quito la cinta del pelo, dejando caer el pelo del portugués suelto que formaba ondas hasta los hombros. No le agradaba tenerlo suelto, desde pequeño lo había tenido así pero el Imperio Romano decía que parecía una chica y decidió cogerse la cola desde entonces.

-E-Ey, devuélveme la cinta, no me gusta estar con el pelo suelto-murmuro extendiendo la mano para que se la devolviera

-No, hoy llevaras el pelo así, me gusta verte con el pelo suelto-le dijo y se ató la cinta verde a la muñeca-y hoy tienes que ser obediente ¿recuerdas?

Paulo gruño algunas cosa en su idioma y se cruzó de brazos ante la sonrisa divertida del mayor.

-Sí, lo que digas-espetó el ibérico

-Eso quería oír-le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios-ahora vamos tengo reunión

Dicho esto lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo de nuevo por los pasillos. Paulo lo siguió pero paro en seco cuando cayó en lo que había dicho

-¿Qué pinto yo en una reunión tuya?

-A todos se nos permite llevar gente de nuestro harem a las reuniones

-ahh…¡¿Qué? ¡No pienso entrar en la reunión y portarme como si fuera de tu harem!

-Pero es que tu formas parte de mi harem Pau

Abrió la boca para replicar algo pero el turco tenía razón, debía hacer lo que dijera pues hoy formaba parte del harem del musulmán

Viendo que el otro no diría nada más, siguió andando y entro en una sala grande, muy bien decorada con motivos árabes y donde había ya muchos hombres acompañados por mujeres, que según creía el portugués, formarían parte del harem de esos hombres. La cara de Portugal enrojeció al ver como lo miraban. No era muy normal que entrara un hombre extranjero en las reuniones.

Turquía se sentó en una de las esquinas más apartadas pero cerca del que parecía su jefe en ese momento. Portugal se fue a sentar a su lado pero el mayor le indico que se sentara en su regazo. El menor cerro los ojos y suspiro, solo sería un dia pensó para darse ánimos. Se sentó encima de su regazo con la cara sonrojada.

_-Yeni satın alma?(¿nueva adquision?)_-pregunto el sultan viendo a Paulo

-_Geçici (temporal)-_respondió el pais acariciando la espalda del portugues con un dedo

El menor temblo suavemente por eso, no entendia a los otros dos y eso lo incomodaba bastante, a saber que estarian diciendo.

La reunion empezo sin que el portugues entendiera nada, se sentia un niño que no comprendia la situacion. Miro de reojo a Sadiq que de vez en cuando le indicaba quien era cada uno de los que hablaban, pero ya esta, parecia concentrado en la suspiro aburrido y sencillamente pensó en la proxima ruta que tendria que hacer en barco dentro de dos semanas.

Tan metido estaba en su mundo que no noto como el otro se acerca a su cuello y le daba un mordisco haciendo que soltara un jadeo que llamo la atencion en la sala. Paulo en seguida se tapó la boca con las manos y fulmino con la mirada al mayor. Este solo le dedico una sonrisa divertida. El europeo ladeo la cabeza ¿en qué momento de la reunión se puso la máscara? Sí que tuvo que estar distraído para no darse cuenta.

-Paulo ¿me das una uva?

-Claro…

El de cabellos largos cogió una uva del cuenco que había cerca de allí y se la acerco pero el otro negó con la cabeza. Se la acerco a la boca, quizás quería que le diera de comer, volvió a negar con la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia un lugar de la sala. La mirada olivácea del menor se dirigió hasta donde señala para ver a una chica que se colocaba una fresa entre los dientes y juntaba los labios para dárselo al otro. El portugués abrió los ojos y miro al Imperio Otomano que sonreía de medio lado como respuesta.

- _Você está indo com essa(te estás pasando con esto)_-susurró Portugal con la cara enrojecida

-No entiendo el portugues, Portugal~

Refunfuño unas cuantas palabras mas en su idioma y se puso la uva entre los dientes acercandose al mayor para despues juntar sus labios pasandole la uva a su boca. Turquía lo cogió y le dio la vuelta para que quedara mirando hacia él y le puso la mano en la nuca para intensificar el beso

Se separo del mayor y miro al pecho de este con la cara roja

-Ya tienes la uva..

-Ahora quiero una cereza

Esta vez lo hizo sin protestar y le abrazo por el cuello mientras le pasaba la cereza. El turco al ver que el otro no protestaba ya, acaricio el pecho del menor mientras este se dedicaba a besarlo, bajo la mano hasta Lisboa y la acaricio con suavidad.

-S-Sadiq...no hagas eso

-¿porque no?-susurro mordiendole la oreja

Echa la cabeza hacia atras para alejarse del turco pero este metio la mano dentro de su fino pantalon buscando la capital mientras que con la otra lo vuelve a acercar para que no se aleje mas. El musulman agarra Lisboa con una mano haciendo que el cristiano se muerda el labio con fuerza para que no lo oyera nadie y busco la mano del turco dandole un pellizco fuerte.

-N-no pienso hacer eso en mitad de tu reunion

Sadiq se sobo la mano y lo miro de forma extraña, murmuro unas palabras en su idioma a su jefe y cogio a Paulo al hombro.

-¿Q-Que haces?¡B-Bajame!

-No, dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer en medio de una reunion asi que nos vamos a mi cuarto~

El portugues se sonrojo y empezo a patalear para que lo bajara e insultando en un variado portugués, el turco le dio una cachetada en el culo

-No patalees como una niña Paulo~

Con eso se gano una nueva sarta de insultos en portugues lo que hizo que el turco solo riera dado que no lo entendía.

En uno de los pasillos iba caminando el pequeño Heracles con un gato en los brazos, se acababa de levantar de la siesta pero de nuevo tenía sueño. Iba por los pasillos y vio una escena que ya se le hacía cotidiana, el portugués al hombro del que era su tutor. Había pasado tantas veces que ya no le extrañaba. Estos pasaron por su lado.

-Hola…Portugal

-Hola Hera…¡Bájame Sadiq!

Los dos mayores se alejaron del menor y siguieron el camino hasta la habitación del enmascarado.

-Ese gato te saluda a ti a mí no

-Sera que yo soy simpático con él y tú no, además se llama Heracles y no gato

El turco solo torció el gesto cosa que no vio el portugués. Al fin llegaron a los aposentos del mayor, este tenía una cama baja rodeada de una fina cortina clara. El portugués ya se sabía la decoración de memoria hasta sabia donde Otomano tenia puesta la cachimba y sus tabacos.

Le dejo encima de la cama y se puso encima de él. El menor trago saliva un poco nervioso y se retino un poco del otro. Sadiq frunció el ceño y lo cogió del tobillo acercándolo a él y dejándolo completamente tumbado.

-¿Por qué no lo pones fácil por una vez Portugal?

-No es mi estilo y lo sabes

-Venga, por una vez Lusitania

-Ya no me llamo así soy Portugal.

Paulo cerró las piernas con fuerzas sin pensamientos de hacer nada y eso lo sabía el mayor. El portugués odiaba que lo obligaran a algo y en seguida se cerraba en banda en el tema del sexo, jamas le dejaría tocarlo después de haberle hecho vestir así y de lo que paso en la sala. Tenía que pensar rápido si quería que el menor no se fuera de la sala y no apareciera hasta dentro de tres días cuando se le pasara la molestia.

Eso no podía ser, Sadiq tenía claro que el portugués recibiría una invasión árabe hoy si o si, no podía quedarse así. Miro por su sala para ver si encontraba algo, fijo su vista en un pequeño botecito que tenía en su escritorio. Bingo. Sadiq sonrió, ese pequeño botecito era la solución dejar de tener un uke activo y posesivo, como era Paulo, y tener uno dócil y sumiso. No es que no le gustara como era Paulo, le gustaba jugar con él y ver su cara de fastidio cuando caía de nuevo de espalda y era el turco quien mandaba pero Paulo había llegado a golpear Ankara una vez que lo obligo y se fue de la sala enfadado. Y no podía pasar eso.

-Está bien Pau, no haremos nada pero no me negaras una copa ¿verdad?-dijo el árabe acercándose a la mesa de bebidas.

-B-bueno…si, una bebida si te la acepto-murmuro el portugués un poco desconfiado, el turco nunca se había rendido tan fácilmente

EL turco le dio la espalda al portugués y empezó a llenar las copas de vino y echando un poco del líquido del botecito a la copa de Paulo. Este le esperaba en la cama, extrañado por la actitud de su "amigo". Todavía el portugués se preguntaban si ellos dos eran solos amigos o algo más que eso.

Antes de intentar llegar de nuevo a una conclusión, el mayor se sentó enfrente de él y le paso una copa sonriendo; Paulo la cogió sonriendo también y bebió un poco

-Obrigado Sadiq

Ambos bebieron de sus copas mientras hablaban de cualquier tema que se le viniera a la mente desde temas de economía e imperios hasta los últimos cotilleos entre naciones. Casi acabando la copa, Paulo se cayó sobre el pecho de Sadiq sintiéndose débil.

-Esto..es raro..

-¿te pasa algo querido Portugal?

Paulo se llevó una mano a la cabeza con esfuerzo, sentía como si pesaran una tonelada. Sacudió la cabeza un poco "no puedo estar borracho por una copa de vino, es imposible" pensó el portugués. Miro al turco que tenía una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Q-Que has hecho?

-Solo voy a cobrarme lo que me debes Port~

Sadiq cogió al portugués de los hombros y lo tumbo en la cama sin que el otro opusiera resistencia; se colocó encima de él.

-Esto..no vale Sadiq

El mayor no contesto y empezó a acariciar el pecho desnudo del ibérico haciendo que el otro se estremeciera. Siguió recorriendo la geografía del imperio luso con las manos mientras se dedicaba a besar y morder el cuello del otro, sin que opusiera demasiada resistencia ¿Cómo no había pensado en aquella botellita antes?

El portugués solo podía ahogar los gemidos como podía dado que no podía moverse mucho, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado para ni siquiera golpear al moro. Aun así cada vez que lo tocaba, parecía que sabía que lugares le hacía jadear y gemir ¿tan bien se conocía el turco su geografía para saber dónde estaba sus zonas más sensibles?

-Y tu querías perderte esto

-Y quiero _babaca, _me has dro..ah!-no pudo terminar la frase dado que el turco había mordido su yugular

-Me encanta ese sonido sevgili

El luso se sonrojo mucho y miro a otro lado mientras el turco lo hacía gemir. La verdad era que se sentía bien así, pero jamas admitiría eso delante del turco. Sadiq miro a Paulo que apenas se podía mover por la droga, estaría bien que se dejase hacer ahora pero entonces cayo en algo ¿Qué tenía de divertido hacerlo con el portugués, sino veía su cara de frustración cuando caía en la cama después de luchar por ser el seme? No, no, eso tendría que ser así siempre, era lo divertido de hacerlo con Portugal.

-No te muevas de ahí-bromeo sabiendo que no se podría mover por esa droga.

El portugués solo gruño quedándose como estaba, total, lo pillaría al final. El turco fue a donde cogió la última botellita y eligió el antídoto para esa droga, cogiendo además un excitante que haría el juego muy interesante. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y dio un trago al antídoto sin llegar a tragárselo para después coger el mentón de Paulo y besarlo pasándole el líquido a la boca del menor. Paulo trago el líquido y se separó buscando oxígeno. El efecto del antídoto era casi inmediato así que hizo el mismo procedimiento con el otro liquido haciendo que el portugués tragase también eso.

-¿Qué narices haces?

-Ahora veras

Paulo noto como ahora ya se podía mover sin que su cuerpo pesara pero también sentía que se estaba calentando rápidamente y como Lisboa, ya excitada de por si por las anteriores caricias del turco, le empezaba a molestar dentro del pantalón. Sadiq se dio cuenta del cambio del portugués y sonrió, le encantaba salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, tu no querías hacerlo ¿no?-dijo mientras se fue levantando de la cama dejando a Paulo con el calentón que ahora lo miraba bastante mal

-N-no te vayas turco…

-Tengo que volver a la reunión, luego te veo mi portugués~

-C-cabron

Sadiq salió dejando a Paulo con el calentón en la cama, el efecto de ese excitante no se iba hasta que tuviera relaciones con alguien, era un excitante muy caro que solo se vendía en Turquía. Al salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, asegurando que Paulo no saliera a desfogarse con una mujer, el ibérico le pediría sexo si o sí.

Despues de dos horas fuera, el turco volvió a la habitación viendo como el portugués estaba todavía en la cama. Se veía en las sabanas que se había dado placer a si mismo pero como bien sabia el turco ni eso aliviaba ese calor que producía el excitante.

-Veo que te has divertido sin mi ¿eh?

El portugués le lanzo una mirada asesina, en cuanto estuviera bien el turco le pagaría lo que le había hecho con creces. El turco se sentó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada del portugués, se fue quitando los zapatos mientras Paulo se acercó por la espalda y empezó a morderlo por el cuello para indicarle lo que quería. Sadiq hizo como si nada y siguió desvistiéndose hasta quedar en ropa interior, entonces se dio la vuelta y lo miro sonriendo lascivo

-¿Cómo llevas el calentón, Pau? Dime ¿quieres que te ayude a aliviar Lisboa?-dijo mirando con descaro la capital lusa que estaba alzada y se notaba dentro de los pantalones-Pídemelo y lo hare

-H-Hazlo Sadiq

-¿el qué?

-J-Joder..lo sabes-dijo mirándolo con la cara roja, supo que eso no le valdría como respuesta-d-dame sexo…

Sin decir más, el turco tumbo en la cama a Paulo y empezó a morderle el hombro mientras acariciaba Lisboa con la mano, el luso pataleo como siempre que acababa abajo y tiro del rizo del mayor para ver si podría ser el seme. El turco empezó a soltar jadeos pero nada comparados a los que el luso soltaba.

Sadiq siguió masturbando Lisboa hasta que el luso se corrió gimiendo fuerte. Sadiq se lamio los labios, era la cara que ponía ahora Paulo la que más le gustaba, la cara de uke que ponía cuando estaban así. Portugal no se estuvo quieto y metió las manos buscando Ankara, queriendo que el turco terminara como él. El turco empezó a jadear pero no se quedó quieto y usando el propio semen de Paulo como lubricante le metió dos dedos en su entrada haciendo que Paulo arqueara la espalda por eso.

-B-bruto..

Sadiq hizo oídos sordos a lo que dijo el menos y simulo embestidas con los dedos haciendo gemir a Paulo mientras lo masturbaba con las manos. Estuvo un rato así hasta que decidió que ya era hora de penetrar en él así que le quito las manos de su capital al menor y lo tumbo más en la cama haciendo que el luso pusiera mala cara.

-N-no había terminado, turco

-Ahora si

Y cuando termino la frase introdujo de una embestida Ankara en la entrada de Portugal, haciendo que este soltara un gran gemido y arqueara la espalda por eso. Antes de que el luso se quejara empezó a embestirle con rapidez haciendo que el ojiverde cerrara los ojos y no parara de gemir por eso

Sadiq jadeaba y puso las manos en las caderas del menor para que no se fuera mientras Paulo agarraba las sabanas con fuerza entre sus manos. Siempre acaban igual, el turco arriba haciendo gemir al menor, en cada una de sus visitas, hacía que Portugal acabara invadido en su habitación.

Siguió moviéndose con más fuerza y ritmo hasta que se corrió dentro del ibérico haciendo que este soltara un jadeo al notar el líquido caliente dentro de él, pero él turco no paro de moverse hasta que Paulo se corriera de nuevo, cosa que no tardó en llegar. Al verlo el turco salió con cuidado del menor y se quedó mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Portugal lo miro con el ceño fruncido desde abajo aun con el sonrojo en la cara.

-¡Babaca!

Sadiq solo rio por el insulto del portugués, estaba tan lindo cuando se ponía así. Se quitó de encima y se puso a su lado abrazándolo con cariño. Paulo se dejó abrazar por el turco porque era la única forma de la que se sentía protegido de todo. Al final ambos se durmieron así abrazados

_2 semanas después_

Sadiq se encontraba despidiendo a Paulo en el muelle, su tiempo en ese puerto se había acabado y era hora de partir. El turco miro como Paulo daba los últimos toques al viaje y luego se acercó hasta él para despedirlo.

-Me marcho ya

-Eso parece

El luso fue a añadir algo más cuando Sadiq le cogió y le dio un abrazado quedando los dos pegados, Sadiq estaba pensando la forma de que el menor se quedara con él unas semanas más, esas le habían sabido a poco.

-¿Te acuerdas del primer dia? Me pediste sexo y todo

-Porque me drogaste imbécil

-Lo volvería a ver por ver esa cara de uke que poni..-el turco no pudo terminar la frase dado que Paulo le dio un rodillazo en Ankara haciendo que cayera de rodillas

-¡Gilipollas!-exclamo Paulo mientras se alejaba de él

Sadiq rio con ganas a pesar del dolor, el luso nunca cambiaria, pero ya le pagaría la patada en su capital la próxima vez.

…..

Hasta aquí otro fic de esta pareja crack, espero que os haya gustado

Merece review?


End file.
